New Powers?
by mysteries sealed away
Summary: After 2 years of the Easter incident, everyone who is a chara bearer has a choice: To keep their charas, but unable to transform or get new powers and lose their charas.
1. A dream

AN/ Hi! Welcome to New Powers? This first chapter is really short! Sorry about that! Further chapters will be longer! I do not own Shugo Chara! Please read and review! Thanks! =)

* * *

2 years have passed since the Easter incident. Amu, Tadase, Rima, Nagihiko and Nadeshiko are currently studying 7th grade at Seiyo Academy Middle school. Kukai is in 8th grade while Yaya is in 6th grade.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back to the week after the Easter incident~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" It's been a whole week since the incident!" exclaimed Amu while she took a sip of tea.

Everyone was in the royal garden. Rima nodded and replied

"At least we won't have to face Easter anymore."

"You know, it's quite warm today, let's go to that little ice cream shop 2 blocks down from here. My treat." declared Nagihiko.

"Ok! I'm in!" yelled Yaya excitedly.

The 7 of them walked through the neighbourhood. Soon enough, they arrived at the cute little shop. They sat down onto the chairs at the corner of the room while telling Nagihiko what flavours they wanted to get.

"Chocolate please!" declared Amu.

"I'll have Vanilla!" stated Tadase politely.

"I want Caramel!" added Yaya.

"Ok..." replied Nagihiko while writing down the flavors on a napkin.

"How about you Nade?" he questioned.

"I'll have strawberry." replied Nadeshiko.

"Same here." shouted Rima.

"I'll have Chocolate-Vanilla swirl!" decided Kukai.

"Ok then, I'm going to try grape." stated Nagihiko.

They got their ice-creams pretty soon and started eating on them while talking happily. Just like everything was supposed to be. Ran popped out and started licking Amu's. Kukai shared his ice-cream with Daichi. Slowly, but soon enough, it was time to go.

**Amu****'****s ****POV**

"That was so much fun!" I exclaimed happily.

"I think I ate too much..." replied Ran while holding her stomach.

I sat on my bed and then flopped on it exhaustively. I took a shower and changed into my pajamas. It was getting late so I shut the lights and went to sleep.

**Normal ****POV**

"Ran! Get up!" whispered Miki.

Ran rubbed her eyes slowly and climbed out of her egg heavily. "What time is it? replied Ran groggily.

"We need to discuss something with you." stated Su.

"Come on! Into Amu's closet. And be quiet so you won't wake her up." directed Miki.

"Ok, what now?" questioned Ran.

"Well, Miki and I have bee having this weird dream for the past couple days." explained Su carefully.

"Oh my gosh! Me too!" replied Ran with wide eyes.

"Really?" questioned Miki.

"Yeah, wait! Was it when we were standing in some white room and there was this mysterious voice that told us about something like chara transformations not working?" rushed out Ran.

"Yeah! That's exactly it!" yelled Miki who got shushed by Su.

"O-oh and... didn't it mention us d-dissapearing?" replied Ran with worry.

"Yeah, I think so..." answered Miki.

"I-I don't want to leave you guys and Amu!" exclaimed Su sadly.

"Neither do we!" replied Ran.

"Hmm... I wonder if we'll get another dream that tells us more information." stated Miki curiously.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to see, won't we?" replied Su.

"Ok then, let's get to sleep then!" declared Ran.

"Night!" whispered Miki while climbing into her egg.

"Night!" replied Ran and Su simultaneously.


	2. A warning

Hiya! I'm back with the second chapter! I do not own Shugo Chara! Thanks for reading + reviewing! Sorry for changing the POV a lot in this chapter!

**Ran****POV**

"Listen to me... I have an important message for you... I'm not sure yet but if Easter is completely extinct and there isn't another source of bad magic other than everyday X eggs then in 2 years chara bearers will have a choice. They can either choose to have their charas disappeared forever and get new powers or keep their charas but be unable to transform/powerless. I'll keep you updated. Don't forget. 2 yearsss..." I heard Amu shout "I'm going to be late!" as I snapped my eyes open and watched her leave her room. The dream I just had. I wondered if the rest of the charas got it too. I also wondered, what would Amu choose?

**Normal****POV**

"Amu-chan! Good morning!" cried Nadeshiko to the very tired looking Amu.

She was waiting at the school gate with Nagihiko. "Good morning Nadeshiko. Good morning Nagi." replied Amu slowly.

"Morning Amu! Did you wake up late again?" questioned Nagihiko curiously.

"Well yeah, but for some reason Ran didn't wake me up this morning like she usually does." answered Amu .

"Ran isn't your alarm clock you know." responded Nagihiko.

"She's loud enough to be one anyways." joked Amu while waving to Tadase who was running up to them.

"Morning everyone! Are your charas all ok? Kiseki fainted this morning!" Tadase questioned with worry. He glanced at Amu who had an odd expression plastered on her face.

"Temari and Rhythm are fine." Nadeshiko answered politely.

"Did something happen to your charas, Amu?" asked Tadase softly.

"Not really, I just find it strange that Ran didn't wake me up this morning but it's probably nothing." replied Amu.

*Bringgg* The bell rang loudly as the four raced towards the school building. Amu sat down in English class where the boring, old Miyake-sensei was making the class read boring literature. Her boring talk made Amu daydream - as usual.

"Hinamori-san, please continue where we left off."

Miyake - sensei ordered suddenly. Amu snapped out of her daydream and blinked a few times before whispering

"Miki! Where are we?"

**Miki****POV**

Amu was daydreaming in class again, shoot! She got caught as whispered to me for help. I usually know where the teacher is to help Amu but today I couldn't concentrate because of last night's dream.

"Sorry Amu, I don't know" I whispered back. Amu cocked her head slightly before standing up.

**Normal****POV**

"Sorry Miyake - sensei, I wasn't paying attention." answered Amu quietly.

"Very well. I'll let you go this time but next time, please pay attention." declared Miyake - sensei.

"Yes sensei." replied Amu before sighing with relief and sliding back into her chair dully. A couple of hours later, it was the end of the day. Amu walked through the school gate to be accompanied by Rima - chan. "Hey Amu?" questioned Rima.

"Yeah?" replied Amu while kicking a grey rock down the road.

"Are you uh... ok? You seem kind of depressed." she added.

"No, I'm just a bit tired. Ok! There's my house! See you tomorrow!" answered Amu quickly while running to her house and waving back to Rima.

Amu shut the door and threw her bag into her room. Then, she went downstairs to her kitchen. She looked around and her eyes caught on to something white. In the middle of her dining table was a white note. She picked it up and it said: Dear Amu, We are out today with Ami for around 2 hours. Can you please make dinner? Be careful not to hurt yourself or burn down the house. Love, Mom and Dad. There was also a scribble that probably said "Ami". Amu crumpled up the note and tossed it into the trash. Then, she yelled "Su! Can you come down here?"

Su floated down a few seconds later. "Yes Amu?" she replied.

"I need your help to cook dinner! answered Amu.

"Sure!" exclaimed Su.

Amu transformed with Su into Amulet Clover. "Ok, I'm going to make spaghetti and meatballs." decided Amu.

5 seconds later, Amu whipped up steaming noodles. Then, Su helped her put gravy.

"Ahh! spaghetti has tomato sauce! Not gravy" exclaimed Amu surprisingly.

After, she got rid of the gravy and put in tomato sauce and meatballs. Amu ate half a bowl before going up to her room and sighing. She took a long shower and went to bed.


	3. 2 years after

Hi, sorry I haven't updated in ages. I kinda have writer's block. So ideas will be greatly appreciated! Sorry it's really short.

* * *

Miki POV

Again. This dream. The exact same one. I woke up in the middle of the night. I glanced at Amu's watch. 1:05. It was the repeated dream she had every night for a week or so. 2 years wasn't that far away. The choice could be life threatening. At least to us charas. I couldn't keep it to myself anymore. I had to know what they thought. I quietly tip-toed out of my egg and quickly tapped on Ran's egg. I saw the edge crack a bit while a pair of eyes filled it up. "Miki?" asked Ran groggily. "Come on, special meeting. Closet." I answered firmly. Ran sighed as she climbed out of her egg and slowly float towards the closet. I told the same to Su while I met up with Ran. "Well, did you guys get the dream?" "No, we had a dream where we were eating hotdogs with Amu." answered Ran sarcastically. "Ok, ok. Well are we going to tell Amu or not?" I questioned. "Well, we don't want to frighten Amu just yet. And 2 years is quite an amount of time you know." suggested Su. "Ok, let's go to sleep." yawned Ran. "Whatever." I answered. "Night!-desu" replied Su.

Normal POV

Amu wakes up and heads to school quite on time for once. The sun was shining strongly while clouds were drifting by slowly. Near the school gate, there was a group of x-eggs. Amu quickly transformed and headed towards them. There was something different about the eggs. A few of them had different marks on them. After 20 minutes of capturing and purifying the eggs, Amu finally collapsed with exhaustion. "Oh no! I'm late!" cried Amu as she ran towards the school.

* Flashback ends*

It's 11:30 p.m. I slowly slips into my bed and turned off my lamp. A few minutes later, I drifted asleep. "Guardian of a chara. I am here to inform you. Time is ticking so I shall reveal now. There are 4 months left. You will be faced with a decision. Your charas know already. So here I shall say. You can either keep your charas, although you'll be powerless or get new powers but chara-less. Think over it. I will perhaps see you soooonnnnn..." a voice trailed on as my eyes shoot open. My body feels warm and strange. I think about the dream. I wondered if the other guardians got it too. What will I choose?

* * *

Hi! Sorry it sucked a lot this chapter. I have writer's block. Kinda. Well, I'll try to post the next chapter soon! Thanks for reading!


End file.
